General Kar
General Kar '(カー将軍, ''Kā Shōgun) also known as '''God of War, is the 7 tailed scientific expert of the Jashinka Empire. History General Kar is a brilliant and loyal member of the Jashinka court, using all of his vast knowledge alongside his supernatural skills to assist Emperor Aton in conquering the surface. His greatest of inventions is the Progresser, a device which allows for him to manipulate the basic "Life Soup" of Earth to evolve an animal beyond their normal capabilities as if they were the dominant species of Earth. However as the Dynaman defeated one Evolution Beast after another, he continues to research and figure how to defeat the team with his experiments. Ultimately he upgrades the Progresser into the "Mecha-Progresser", which similarly evolves animals but does so by fusing them with an item to change them into a "Mechavolution Beast". These creatures ultimately prove too powerful for the Dynaman, to the point that they had to develop a new finisher to merely defeat them on their own. Kar holds the greatest loyalty of all Jashinka forces to Aton, never questioning him even as he questions or doubts other members of the court. When General Zenobia is released from the Millenium Cave, he is forced to work with her without question, particularly as she started to design her own Mechavolution Beasts that would assist her cause. During a scheme to create poison gas for a Mechavolution Beast, Kar ends up excited when it unexpectedly leads to a clue regarding the location of the missing Retro Genes, which held the greatest potential of further evolving the Jashinka forces and ultimately give his emperor 10-tails, enough to have unstoppable mystical power to control the Earth. Kar and his forces collect the genes that had leaked into the cave, but the Dynaman prevent them from holding on to it for too long and forced them to search and attack until the source of the Retro Genes were found, even if the creator of the genetics (Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno, the Dynaman's mentor) ultimately collected up all of the Retro Genes and had them destroyed. Even with the known Retro Genes gone, Kar knew that capturing Yumeno was the key to finally achieving the Jashinka's dream. To do so, he created Computer Dragon, his greatest Mechavolution Beast, to attack the Dynaman and capture Yumeno. But in the midst of the scheme, the traitorous Zenobia and the mysterious Dark Knight chose this opportunity to ruin his chances by hacking into Computer Dragon and replacing the real Dr. Yumeno with a fake. When Kar tries to give the fake Yumeno to Aton, the dummy explodes, angering the emperor and forcing Kar to find him before it was too late. When Kar finally finds Yumeno in Zenobia's hands, the Dynaman appear to stop him even as the dissident Jashinka forces get away. In a massive battle, the team throw every attack they can at Kar, with the general withstanding each and every one without any apparent harm, including New Super Dynamite! However the toll of all of the Dynaman's attacks still weakened him in the end even as he kept standing and returned to the Grand Gizmo. With a final spin of the wheel, he activates his Big Bang Beam one final time to grow Computer Dragon before collapsing on the ground and dying, the fight with the Dynaman ultimately bringing him to his end. Even after nearly eliminating him himself, Aton showed respect for his great abilities and his loyalties to the bitter end at his funeral. Kar appears one final time when a video emerges for a final, fail-safe Mechavolution Beast that would be activated when placed in and if the Jashinka needed it: Fire Sphinx, giving the Jashinka scientist one final creation even after death. Creations *Rhino Evo (2) (First Evolution Beast) *Bat Evo (3) *Trilobite Evo (4) *Tapir Evo (5) *Thorn Ant Evo (30) *Mammoth Evo (33) (Final Evolution Beast) *Missile Crayfish (34) (First Mechavolution Beast) *Guillotine Lizard (35) *Laser Hawk (39) *Boomerang Jackal (48) *Computer Dragon (49) *Fire Sphinx (50 & 51 (Final Mechavolution Beast) Notes *In the USA Night Flight Parody dub, he was named Mel Fujitsu. In the parody, he was portrayed as something of a Hollywood producer, all their schemes revolving around making a show of some sort that involved monsters. He spoke with a hissing whispered voice *Kar is the deliberate inspiration for the look of General Tsu, the main villain of the second season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy''' }} Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire Category:Sentai Generals